


Two minds, one soul

by Smerup100



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Neglect, Alternate Universe - Daemons, But her parents still love her, Caring Minato, Caring Sasuke, Child Neglect, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, His Dark Materials Inspired, Lonely Sakura, Mebuki Haruno is badass, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Neglect, Protective Shino, Sakura has no self-preservation, Sakura just want to be loved, Sensei Obito, Socially awkward sakura, Sweet Tobi, Tobi just want to be loved, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Sakura, Untrusting naruto, no inner sakura, sweet sasuke uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smerup100/pseuds/Smerup100
Summary: AU-DaemonSakura was finally done with school and could begin her training to become a ninja! Her and Tobi was going to show the world that just because she came from a civilian background she was just as good as any clan-born. If only Hokage-sama had given her a better team.





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic, so there might be some mistakes, so just tell me! :)  
Oh, and at the bottom of each Chapter I will write a bit about their Daemon, there will be 2-3 people at the time.

Mebuki lay in the bed cover in sweat and still holding her husband's hand in an iron grip. She was pretty sure that she had broken it, to be fair giving birth was _not_ easy, she reasoned with herself. The medic took Kizashi aside probably to heal his hand.

She got distracted when someone handed her, her daughter. Rowan her silverback gorilla daemon moved closer, and move the cloths a bit aside to get a better look at her. He was so much bigger than Sakura. Mebuki watched as the gold dust formed and a small white kitten lay beside Sakura.

Rowan frowns, or as close as he could get, worried her, but he simply shook his head before moving aside to let Mie have a look. Kizashi's daemon was one of the two only hybrids in the whole village. A mix between a ragdoll (a cat) and a corgi, which moved gracefully up beside her to have a look.

Kizashi returned, with a sadden face that she would worry about later when she wasn't so tired. It was then that Mebuki looked tiredly down at her daughter, and didn't realized that he was not a white kitten, but he was albino.

* * *

Kizashi looked down at his sleeping daughter. Mebuki had been devastated, when he had been forced to inform her, that they couldn't have any more children. Sakura would be their first, last and only child. He felt Mie rubbed her head against his. He would do anything for Sakura, even if he had to find some way to freeze hell over.

As he left her room, he didn't take notice of Tobi, who had opened an eye that followed him out of the room.

* * *

Rowan was on babysitting-duty, he and Mebuki had gone through the separation ages ago. Mostly because Rowan scared people away, which really wouldn't do when you were trying to sell your merchandise.

At the age of 3 years Sakura was very smart, Tobi even more so. Tobi usually kept to feline forms and always albino, no matter what shape he took. His red eyes were always alert, always seeing things that would happen around them before they did. Tobi often kept to himself or Sakura, rarely talking with other daemons. He didn't even like showing affection to either him or Mie.

He watched as she crawled on the wall with chakra. That was another odd thing, Tobi had taught Sakura how to use chakra, and they found that she was a sensor-type. From Tobi alone, Rowan knew that they follow her father's steps and become a ninja. Unlike her father, she would be a feared one. Sakura closed her eyes and it almost looked like she was meditating together with Tobi. His stomach felt heavy, but he couldn’t help the thoughts, she might end up starting young at the academy. 

* * *

Tobi had always told her that knowledge was power, and she should take in what others were willing to teach her. Like cooking or reading, she liked reading a lot. She convinced Rowan to go with her to the library every other day. She liked learning about Chakra, and the daemons the most. It was fascinating how you could know a person from what animal your daemon took.

* * *

Minato looked out the big Hokage window, not able to stop the shiver that went down his back. Momo beside him. The red fox leading into his side to confront him.

"You cannot deny it, her daemon remind everyone of the second Hokage” she said, her ear twisted. He knew that already, her fill laying open on his table. The picture of a happy little girl at the top. The thought of sending a too young civil child to the academy, even if it was the same class as his son. It made his stomach turn on itself. She had noted one of his ANBUs that always kept to the shadows. Sometimes even, he forgot about them. There was nothing he could do about it now, people knew. She was safer in the system than outside it, even if she hadn’t wanted to become a ninja.  
In the end, he sends the letter to her parents and felt his stomach turn, until he felt sick. When he came home his wife hold him as he shook, sometimes he hated his job and responsibility.

* * *

Sakura looked over at Tobi as he sat beside her. It was her first day in school and she was nervous, taking confront in his present. She was a year younger than the rest, a lot of clan heirs and even the Hokage's son!

She had learned all their names and faces before today, Tobi had thought that it was a good idea. The only one whose daemon had settled was Naruto’s. She had settled as an otter. Sakura hope that they ended up on the same team.

* * *

Tobi was watching everyone, he was good at judging a person. She trusted his judgment more than anyone else. In the end, most people in the class ended up disliking her at first look. She had join the third years, shipped first and second year, much to her one year older classmates’ irritation. That was fine with her, Tobi didn’t like them either. It didn’t stop her from sometimes looking longingly at the other with their friends.

* * *

When Hinata's daemon settle as a tiger, Sakura won the betting pool. It was proof that despite her shyness there was a great worrier or eh ninja inside her.

* * *

Sakura was excited today, her parents was coming home! Most of the year it is only her, Tobi and Rowan, but they were coming home again! Their letter said they would pick her up after school! By the time they returned, the food had gotten cold, and Sakura was asleep at the table.

* * *

Sakura sat in the back of the classroom. Most of her classmates’ daemon had settled, Tobi had shifted to a Lynx once more. This time he didn't change form. They never talked about it, but Sakura was certainly happy that he had settled. No need to give them another reason to hate her.

"Did you know the only other person to have ever had lynx daemon was the second Hokage?" Shikamaru said casually, not even looking up at her. Sakura doesn't know what to say, so she replies with the first thought that comes to mind, "Well his wasn't albino like Tobi".

* * *

For once, there was someone on her training ground. Well, it wasn't her training ground, but whatever. It was two teens, who seem to be above chunin. Well if they were going to use her grounds she might as well learn something.

"How long are you going to spy on us?" A person whispered behind her. Tobi didn't jump, but he did let a small hiss out in surprise. His eyes were now black instead of red and his curly hair, it reminded her of morning hair that had yet to see a brush. She had seen his daemon, a spider. Unlike other people, Sakura had photographically memory, and knew his spider was the kind that didn't make a web. The Brazilian Wandering Spider. Sakura merely blinked up at him as he smiles at her. She looked over at the spot he had stood just seconds ago, before looking at him.

"How did you do that?" Knowledge was knowledge after all. She wouldn't be so stupid to let her pride stop her from asking for help. "Can you show me?"

She watched him through his head back and laugh. He ruffles her hair, and the next moment they were beside the other boy. "Itachi-Chan look what I just found!" Spider-boy told the other boy, while lifting her in this Itachi's face. Sakura noted that he had a honey badger, the only animal Sakura knew, that could sleep snake poison away.

Itachi simply looked at the young girl. A child looking a bit younger than Sasuke with pink hair and big, big green eyes. Looking down at her daemon, he was reminded that she wasn’t as innocent as she looked. Sasuke had told him about the new girl in his class years ago. The girl was not only a year younger than him, but had shipped the whole first and second year of school. The pinked hair girl, who was first in class in almost everything. Well, is Sasuke was to be believed, physically she was just a bit above average.

* * *

Tobi looked out at the rest of their classmates. They had begun to like Sakura even less over the years. He knew it didn't help that he didn't want anything to do with their daemon. It was odd, and it reflexed badly on Sakura personality, but she never said anything about it, so neither did he. Sakura was the only one he cared about.

Her only friends in the class were Shino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the third person to have a hybrid, a mix between a lion and a poodle. She could understand that in a way the lion for its laziness, and the poodle for its intelligent. Clyda and Tobi got alone surprisingly well, which was a surprise since neither like other daemons. Poor Felix, he was just dragged into whatever it was Tobi and Clyda was up to. The poor swamp alligator never stood a chance. She always got the feeling that Shikamaru still theorized about the second Hokage and her daemon.

* * *

Minato debated to himself and Momo about the teams. Five fills lay in front of him. Naruto with Sky, Sasuke with Jina, Kakashi with Kenzie and Obito with Ayla, they already knew each other well. The question was if Sakura and Tobi could fit in. An otter, hawk, lynx, dog and a hybrid was an odd mix indeed. The team would either rise above all or be doomed and fail. It would be a gamble, he wasn't sure Sakura would ever be able to heal from it if fail.

* * *

While they waited for their new sensei, Sky tried talking with Tobi. The lynx simply dismissed the otter. Getting up to turn around. When Jina then tried talking to him, Tobi hissed at the poor bird in warning, next time he would use claws instead. Sakura knew that Tobi didn't like the Uchiha-clan ever since meeting with the two boys at the training ground. Tobi's huge paw waved her away before closing his eyes.

Both boys had then taken a seat at the others side of the room. Naruto trying to whisper to Sasuke about “the pink haired weirdo”. Sakura just fisted her hands and hoped that at least her sensei would like her.

The rest of the day didn't go any better, it seemed that her teammates and new senseis, not just one but two, knew each other. The two adult had somehow picked up on the dislike between her and the two boys. They didn't seem to like her very much either. Sakura couldn’t help but wonder where her second family, the one the academy had promised her, was.

* * *

And This is where our story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura: I really like the Lynx. They are shy and avoid humans. This doesn't make them any less of a hunter than any other feline. Even if they look less graceful + I'm giving her water and it just seems to fit, sooo.
> 
> Minato: He got the fox, since they are often seen as sly creatures, and lets us face it, Minato might be all smiles and happiness, but not everyone can become Hokage and deal with the politic to boost.
> 
> Naruto: I thought that the otter would be a great match. They are very social, noisy, friendly and protective of their friend and family. Not only that but they also like to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Obito looked at his maybe female student, and for a second he saw a girl with brown hair and a shy smile. The white lynx turning an orange shade and a Caracal was by her side. Blinking and the image was gone, but it still left him uneasy, reminding him of his mistakes. He tightened his hold on her open file. While waiting for Kakashi to show up, he had wanted to watch how the team interacted with each other.

"Her daemon sure is possessive of her, he is looking at her every other second to make sure she is still there… is she avoiding touching the boys?" Obito's hand came upon Ayla's head, between her two ears, both were silent once more. It was odd that she went so far out of her way to not touch them, maybe she was shy? Signing Obito couldn't help but wondering what Sensei was thinking about mixing such a team. He stopped breathing altogether when the Lynx turned and looked out at them. The hair on his neck stood up, it felt like the albino feline was looking directly at them. He couldn´t have unless he was a sensor, but that couldn´t be right either since Sakura herself wasn´t one.

* * *

Sasuke sat beside Naruto as they intruded themselves, petting Jina's ruffled feathers. He had always thought that Sakura was spineless, bowing to the demands of her daemon. Looking at them now, he began to wonder if it was the other way around. Tobi-san acted like many shinobis who had been in war or had been an ANBU for far too long. Sakura responded to it unconsciously, it seemed. It was like the lynx was afraid someone would take her away. Tobi reminded him a bit of Itachi-nee in so many ways, that it left him feeling just a bit uneasy, she was just two years younger than him after all.

Not only that, but any girl not a fan-girl of him or Naruto were odd. She got the best grades in basically everything, not physic and teamwork, she really sucked at teamwork, it was like she wasn't sure how to work with another person. Sometimes when people talked with her, she looked surprised and always thought about her words before talking. Tobi didn´t even bother with others, not really, barely even talking to Sakura with words. Yet, yet Sasuke was very hesitating in saying that they weren´t close. If anything, he didn't really know if he had ever seen a pair so close before.

She hadn't been named rocky of the year. Think of how it would look, a civilian was better than the clan heirs. Sasuke bitterly accepted the title, everyone in the classroom knew it was a hollow title. He hadn't earned it fairly. Politic usually was nothing but pretend and empty words after all. Sakura hadn´t cared less about it, which made it even worse, apparently their rivalry had been totally one-sided all these years.

It was a bitter pill to swallow to know that she had been in the center of his world, but that he meant nothing to her. The hurt was indescribable since she was so _real_, never anything more or less that she what was, always standing by it no matter what. So, who could blame him for waiting to make friends with that kind of person? Hurt to anger easily and hate when she was so disliked by everyone else. Even if a very small part still wanted to befriend her it was easily pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

Naruto had always known about their female teammate, how could he not? She had pink hair and an albino lynx after all. They were outsiders, unknown and that made them a danger. He snared at the thought of her, he knew how Sasuke had had the one-sided rival towards her, he had seen how he would sometimes hesitant and look toward the girl when doing group assignments. He understood in some way Sasuke's need to try and befriend her, but Naruto would be dammed if he allowed that to stop him from protecting his best friend.

He didn't trust her, a life full of kidnapping, assignation, and people using him as a steppingstone, and she hurt his friend, which in itself was just unacceptable. She wouldn't even touch their hand, going to great length to avoiding touching at all. Did she think she was better than them?

So they sat there awkwardly waiting for their sensei to come. With Sakura cuddling with Tobi, Sasuke looking defeated, hurt and angry at the same time and Naruto growling at the third party.

* * *

When Obito and Kakashi finally appear before their maybe future students, Obito was more worried about Kakashi than the kids. He saw the moment that he went stiff for nothing more than a second before relaxing again. Kakashi was very close to Naruto and tended to be very overprotective of him.

So Obito took charge and began to introduce himself.

"Well, my name is Obito and this is Ayla, I like helping people when I pass them by, meeting up with friends and eating dinner with sensei. I dislike those that leave their teammates behind or unnecessary cruelty".

He looked at the kids while elbowing Kakashi in the ribs.

"I'm Hakata Kakashi this is Kenzie, I have many likes and dislikes, and my dream has got nothing to do with you brats"

Kakashi pointed towards Naruto and finally got his attention after cleaning his taught.

"I Naruto and this is Sky, I like ramen, training with dad and teme when he isn't being a jerk! I want to become the next Hokage I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait, studying, oh lectures from mom and someone"

He was glancing at the young girl who wasn't even looking at him. Obito, send a prayer to the kami hoping to survive this.

Sasuke, thank his soul continued where Naruto left off before without any order to do so. Even if he was also glancing at Sakura.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke and this is Jina. I dislike most things and like even less. I have someone I want to surpass with my own power, before becoming Anbu captain before taking over the police station."

Poor Sakura, unaware of the others looks happily introduced herself, most likely not feeling the bad atmosphere in the air. Obito couldn't even look at her without seeing all his mistakes and had to look away. Before a single word left her mouth, however, Tobi took over and wasn't _that_ just fucked? He stood a protective stand before her.

"I'm called Tobi and this is Sakura, she likes reading, water, training and spending time with her parents! we dislike the heat, especially doing summer, too big crows and noise. Our… dream… our dream is to protect Konoha and her people, no matter the price" Explosive, heat, flames, helpless, pain, blood, dying, alone, <strike>alonealone_ALONEALONE_!</strike> He growled before turning his back on them in a way that made everyone feel dismissed.

Tobi watched as the black-haired man tried to form a sense of normality. Informing them that they were meeting the next day early to have a tryout at training ground 7. Both men left quickly after that.

* * *

"Neh, Teme… why do you think dad put us on the same team as that weirdo?" Naruto fisted his hands and put them in his pockets. Sasuke looked at Naruto then sky, Sakura unsettles most, even him it seemed. While Sky also disliked the girl, she was above badmouthing her, seeing was Sakura had never really done anything bad. She stayed silent in the backpack looking at Sasuke.

"I remember dad once told me that they let the civilian pass to put them on teams with clan children. The civilian was then used as meat shields to protect their clan teammates" He didn't think the Hokage would do that, but it has been seen before with the older teams. It didn't mean that it wasn't a good point. The sky looked disappointed at him. Ayla spread her wings a bit to show her own displeasure with Sky.

Turning around he could have sworn that he had heard someone, seeing that it wasn't the case they kept walking.

"But seeing as we got two senseis I doubt that."  
  


* * *

When Sakura finally returned home, after running from Naruto and Sasuke, she opened the letter her parents had had send her. They apologized for being unable to return home in time and hoped that she had passed. That even if she didn't, they still loved her anyway and she would just learn from her mistakes and try again.

The money was put away and she took the cake, that she had made the day before, and went to her room after locking the door. It seemed a bit big now that her parents wouldn't be eating it with her. Tobi looked at her for a moment before jumping onto the bed to sit beside her waiting for her to cut him a slice. As she took the first bite the cake tasted almost bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kushina: will get some kind of bear, haven´t decided which one yet. Let's face it she is very short-tempered and protective of Naruto. I imagine her just pushing through a fight on raw willpower and stamina alone. 
> 
> Shino: Swamp alligator, I once saw a documentary, apparently they live in packs. If they are in danger they will call out in distress to the rest of the pack, who will come to help if they can. They also help another raising kids. I see the Aburame clan as a very pack-like clan, that is not overly social with others who are not part of their clan or friend group. But very social in their mist of family and friends. They are also very patient and creative when it comes to camouflage, using sticks and such things.


	3. Team 7

Sakura was at the training ground bright and early. Tobi had convinced her to bring food anyway.  
She brought food for the boys as well, hoping it could work as an apology for yesterday. Sakura knew from the history books that Konoha teams were often in four or threes. So, she had to at least try to get along with her future teammates.  
Sakura sat under the tree rubbing her eyes, which was still red from yesterday’s crying. It didn´t help that she hadn´t gotten much sleep the night before. Taking out her notebook Sakura and Tobi sat down to discuss seal theories. They ended up talking for hours before the boys showed up with bemused expressions. Sakura looked up surprised to see the sun had risen. They were both extremely late, turning back to the explosive seal, they began to debate how to make it less loud and hotter. She knew they were on the way since Tobi looked up with a grumpy look on his face. By the time they were there, they stopped in front of her.

“How long have you been here?” And Sakura looked at them confused, how long had she been there? She had been there half an hour before they were supposed to be there. Tobi looked ready to jump up and lecture them about timely arrival. So, she tackled him before he could and replied “They said to meet at 6 am, so I have been here since then”

“I also brought you food in case you haven´t eaten” Sakura gave a grunt when Tobi got her off. He huffed at her but kept quiet. She hoped they understood that it was an apology. She beamed at Sasuke when he took on of the lunch-boxes. She felt silently worried when his ears and cheeks turned red but didn’t say anything, Jina ruffled her feathers and seemed to puff her chest out and peered down at Tobi.

Naruto stood beside the dark-haired boy he knew what she was doing. While he wanted to merely turned the offer of cooperation, he grounded his teeth and accepted the lunch box. Sky looked at him proudly and the knot in his stomach loses a bit knowing that she believed he had done the right thing.  
It still didn’t mean he had to like it, but for now, it was enough.

Opening the orange box, he found a lot of his favorite food in it and a part of him could understand why Sasuke loved her. Despite never really talking to her before yesterday, she seemed to know what they liked to eat. Naruto didn’t even know what her favorite color was, hell he didn’t even know which part of Konoha she was from. Were her parents even shinobis? He had never seen anyone with the small girl now that he thought about it. He was tempted to ask but he didn’t know her well enough to ask such a personal question, so he bid his tongue and began to eat.

They only had to wait a couple of minutes before Kakashi and Obito showed up. Naruto looked them over, it was easy to see that Obito at least tens, probably feeling the tension in the air between the teens. Long story short, there were only two bells and three students, which meant one was going back to school. Naruto was about to try and jump them when Sasuke grabbed him and hauled them both in the bushes.

“What are you trying to do?!” Sasuke all but hissed at him. Scratching his neck, he looked over at his best friend and opened his mouth to talk. Teme seemed to almost ignore him and continued talking “There is no fucking way any of us can take them on alone! The only way we might even stand a chance is all of us together”.

Looking out he saw that Sakura had clearly been about to move into the shade, the only problem was that Kakashi had grabbed her shoulder. Odd, Naruto never knew that Kakashi went after others like that. Sakura looked surprised at the hand on her shoulder and then up at Kakashi before looking down again.

Before anyone got a chance to even talk a white flashed passed them by and Tobi went directly for Kenzie. The lynx looked feral like he was trying to go in for the kill, it sends a shiver down his spine. Tobi was scary on better days, this was a whole new level of nightmare.

Naruto was, however under no illusion that the only reason Tobi landed a hit on Kenzie, was the element of surprise. One second the hybrid by Kakashi’s shoulder, the next a lynx had slammed the cat-bird into the ground.

His whole paw was big enough to cover most of Kenzie's body, claws the length of Kenzie’s whole head. It was clear that Tobi could easily break the hybrid’s bones. It was also very clear he was ready to kill her any moment now. Sakura moved out from under Kakashi's hand the same moment Ayla moved. It was nowhere near the dog's normal speed, but this was just a test.

He wondered if Sakura and Tobi had forgotten that. They both ran towards the river running right onto it like it was land. Water walking was something Naruto’s parents wouldn’t even teach him, he wasn’t ready yet they said, it made his blood burn in anger that Sakura already knew it.

He knew Sky wasn’t ready to use chakra yet, too dangerous. Who had taught it to her? He heard Sasuke cures beside him lowly as they both watch Sakura beginning to make a lot of hand signs fast. After 20 hand signs, a water dragon stood behind her and the lynx merely lifted his paw, before slamming it down onto the water and a second dragon was there.

They send them flying towards the two Jounin and their daemons. He was so focused on following the dragons, watching them deflect easily. Looking back to the river Sakura was gone. He turned around when he felt a hand on his back and saw her big green eyes looking down at them. Her hand covered his mouth before he could scream. She quickly looked over at Sasuke before nodding her head further away from the two men. The three teens left quiet together.

* * *

Obito scratched his neck watching his best friend checking Kenzie over. He had not expected that frankly, he hadn’t known what to expect from her, but this wasn’t it. To be so young and being able to walk on water let alone create a water dragon. Not to mention a daemon that could use chakra. It reminded him of Bakakashi back when he was still an ass.

It gave him the impression of a girl sitting all alone with nothing better to do than to train. She had looked a bit on the skinny side. It made him want to protect her, while still somehow reminding him of Rin. Rin used to spend quite a lot of time reading all alone. It made his heart hurt. He knew it wasn't fair, but looking at her he could only see Rin bleeding out due to his lack of strength. In a way he hoped they failed this team, so he wouldn’t have to see her ever again.

* * *

Sasuke couldn’t believe what had just happened. He was pretty sure that they had let them get the bells, no other way for them to have gotten it. In fact, he wouldn’t even be able to tell you how they had done it. Point being, he didn’t think that the test was truly over yet.

He looked at the two bells before them and then up at his teammates. Konoha was famous for its teamwork and power. They had trackers, interrogation, and frontlines. Their senseis were both front liners and they in pretectal were famous for their teamwork. Hell, even ANBU often worked in groups of 4.  
A normal genin group only had one sensei. So, did that mean this was a test in teamwork? He almost hit himself, of cause it was teamwork!

  
“hn, you take the bells,” Sasuke said trying to look indifferent. 5 sets of eyes turned to look at him. Tobi seemed to finally notice him together with Sakura, and wasn’t that what he always wanted? Before anyone could say anything Kakashi and Obito both showed up. In the end, they had passed and wasn’t that great? They were now team 7 and training begin the next day.

While his farther’s face stayed the same Miko's tail was wagging, the black wolf even went over to greet Jina with affection. His mother hugged him tight like usual happily talking about making his favorite for dinner. Shiro happily making suggestions to the food, the ferret might not move away from her shoulder, but his whole body was moving with excitement. His brother smiled and poked his forehead while Shisui raffled his hair. All in all, Sasuke had a good day.

* * *

Sakura was held back by Kakashi-sensei to get a lecture on now attacking a fellow shinobi, which was not alright. Which Sakura couldn’t really understand, since he said to come at him to kill? Adults were weird, always contradicting, want one thing, expecting another. Anyway, his lecture had nothing on Tobi, so she probably didn’t listen as much as she should have.

When she finally got home after shopping. Sakura began to write a letter to her parents, about how life was going. By the time that was done Sakura leaded back in her chair petting, Tobi while thinking.

Naruto had so much chakra that it felt bottomless, combined with his shadow clones, traps, and creative thinking he could be a force to reckon with.  
Sasuke would get the Sharingan one day that would be able to copy everything. Right now, that she knew of, he had the fireball and was the one best at teamwork. He was combat intellect, not that he wasn’t smart and above average in everything else.  
Then there was Sakura, the last team member. She was right now faster than both of them, the best chakra control and strategic the smartest. She also seemed to be the only one to bother with making her own seals. Something she would have to correct later, Naruto’s mother was an Uzumaki for kami's sake.

“Let’s go out to eat umeboshi,” Tobi said as his head popped up over the table. Sakura smiled down at him, she knew his favorite food was fresh fish that were found in the rivers of the Hidden Leaf. Nodding they left the empty house behind to join the group of busy people walking the streets of Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi: Hawk and black-footed cat. I wanted to give him a canine, but he really isn't that social a person. A black-footed cat has the highest success rate in killing on their hunt on 60 %. Hawks can lean-to work together with people and that is kinda what Kakashi did?
> 
> Itachi: Have you looked up honey badger?! toughest small buggers out there. They even pick fights with lions or hyenas. Also if they are bitten by a snake they just have to sleep the poison away. They don't give a fuck about anything


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?! Two updates in one day? You can all thank @Akatsuko for it!  
Their comment, fuel me into making and uploading the next chapter as well!  
Sakura has no sense of self-preservation

Sakura will be the first one to admit she was surprised to see Shino and Felix stood by the entrance to the training ground. After asking for permission to go over and greet him, she happily made her way over, Tobi joining her.

She was happy to see one of her friends again. Since joining a team, they haven’t really had any time what so ever to meet up as they used to at school. It came as a shock to her, how much she had come to miss and rely on their social interactions. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you Shino, but what are you doing here?” Sakura finally asked. She knew training was almost over, so she wasn’t overly surprised in seen Sasuke leave outside the corner of her eye. He looked angry about something, maybe he couldn’t lean the sword-thing Kakashi was showing him?

* * *

“I came to invite you to get some of those syrup-coated anko dumplings you like” Shino replied watching her team more than her from behind his glasses. Shino knew he had her at dumplings. For a short while, he merely watched her excitingly grab her stuff eager for sweets. He hid his smile in the high collar of his jacket.

He watched one of her two senseis watching them. Clearly, they had yet to get to know her. He will admit to himself and Shikamaru the glee he felt watching the younger Uchiha’s jealous grow. He knew it was a joke around the village, that once on a team with an Uchiha you might as well be married to them.

Many outside the village saw the Uchiha clan as cold and distant. Inside the village, they were the civilians’ favorite clan, that was helped with them being the police force, and very protective of what they deemed theirs, their love burning far brighter than most.

Sakura was Sasuke’s rival and therefore _his_. Shikamaru and Shino had done their best to keep him from her, it was a bitter irony that they ended up on the same team.

Sakura, however, was probably unaware that she gave off a sad scent, that his beetles caught around the village. So, clearly, despite the fact that she had _two_ Uchihas, one of them _Sasuke_, it clearly didn’t mean she was happy there. He watched, how Naruto kept glancing their way looking like he was growling. His otter was shamelessly watching them. Her gray-haired sensei hadn’t even looked their way once since he arrived.

Her scent had been what made him seek her out in the first place, but he hadn’t really been too worried back then Sakura always had a sad scent to her.

But looking around now, at how her team treated her, he began to worry. Sakura was kind and deserved only the best, she was innocent in a way that was so rare now a day. It was his responsibility to keep her safe and happy, as part of his pack.

* * *

On one hand, Obito wanted nothing to do with the pink-haired girl, but on the other hand, it seemed that he couldn’t stop torturing himself. He kept his distance from her outside of training, trying his hardest to avoid her, while at the training ground Obito fought hard to stop himself from hovering. He had to stop and remind himself that he shouldn’t be treating her with kid gloves.

He had a feeling that Tobi somehow was aware of his halfhearted attempt to train her. He remembered the conversation he had had with Ayla multiple times by now. He knew she was right, this halfhearted kindness bullshit was just confusion the young girl, giving her too many mixed signals. He had to deiced to either give it his all or if he should step back and force Kakashi or sensei to somehow fix her training.

Now Obito stood to the side under a tree watching her talk to the Aburame boy. She was clearly fond of this boy, a wide smile and big arm moment to help demonstrate whatever they were talking about. Turning his eyes down towards the feline he watched as he moved to sit on top of the alligator while calmly talking about something.

Huh, seemed Tobi was just picky on whom he got along with. Scratching his neck in thought the alligator didn’t seem to mind the extra weight. He remembers having heard rumors about the odd pair when they were first seen around the village.

Aburame, while an important clan, rarely bothered with anyone not either their team or family. Friends outside that were almost unheard of. If he wasn’t wrong Shikamaru was also a member of their little group of misfits.

Obito was tempted to ask Kakashi for his opinion on this but knew he was still miffed about Kenzie. It showed in the way he trained them. To most of the village, it would seem that Kakashi was there for Naruto, Obito there to train Sasuke and Sakura the unforcedly civilian-born that was just thrown into the mix.

Now that he thought about it, Shikamaru and Shino were both people with calm energy compared to the team. Maybe that was why she always seemed to stand just outside their circle?

“It’s funny how she seems to be holding even her friends at a distant” Ayla mumbled beside him. He watched the two kids leave together with a frown on his face. It was something that Ayla seemed practically interested in.

* * *

Sasuke kicked his shoos off, while grumpily mumbling to himself. When he passed the entries to the living room, even the sight of his brother being home did nothing to lift his spirit. A halfhearted greeting and a wave, Sasuke continued on towards his room. Jina barely made it inside with all feathers intact before the door was closed rather forcefully.

She watched as Sasuke just stumbled onto his bed, face first into his pillow. She flew over and landed on the small table by his bed. They were both tired, getting alone as a team was harder than expected.

She looked over at the door when it slowly opened. It was opened just enough for Itachi, mom, and dad to stick their head inside. Sasuke that hadn’t even moved at the sound. She watched as they clearly debated who should try to comfort the boy.

Mikoto ended up being the one to walk into the boy’s room. The two other men stayed at the door, not willing to leave, but unsure how to help. She sat down on his bed and began to pet his hair, Shiro jumped down from her should and moved towards the bird.

Jina took the comfort the weasel was offering, but it took a while before Sasuke turned towards his mother and curled around her until his head laid on her lap, with his back turned towards the door.

“Sasuke, what’s the matter dear?” Mikoto asked, sounding both worried and patient at the same time. His reply was mumbled into her lap so no one could understand it. So Jina took it upon herself to answer, even if words were neither of their strong sides.

“We can’t seem to… get alone if our new teammate? No, not get alone, more like trying to befriend her? Yes, befriend her, but we have not been successful yet, no matter what we try… We just want everyone to get alone”. The last part mostly mumbled for herself than anything else, but it seemed that they heard it.

Mikoto hummed in reply, while Itachi’s and Fugaku’s eyes widen, making eye contact and both quietly left the room. Girl problems were Mikoto’s arear of experts, she had an idea of whom this girl was. “Why do you want to befriend her so badly?”

* * *

Minato was curious how the team was working out but hadn’t dared to as yet. They could all see how grumpy Naruto was these days. Neither Kakashi nor Obito seemed to be doing much better, he feared asking Fugaku how Sasuke was talking to his team. Fugaku might not be the most affectional parent out there, but Minato knew that he loved his children dearly, he might even stab him if Sasuke wasn’t happy.

He considered asking Sakura herself, but he was nothing but a stranger and her boss-leader. He doubted she would give him an honest answer.

* * *

After an evening spent with Shino and Felix, Sakura and Tobi were ready to head to the library. She kind of hoped that Genma would be there today. He was nice and didn’t seem to mind that Sakura might not understand all social clues. His cougar was also very friendly and respected that Tobi wanted his own personal space.

According to him, they both had big feline companion without coming from a shinobi clan, and should, therefore, stick together. She liked spending time with him, he was funny and taught her stuff, like what to pack for a mission. A bitter voice in the back of her hissed that he had taught her more than her supposed senseis had.

When she came inside, she saw him talking with a tall man. He wore a long black jacket, a bandanna on his head, and scares on his face. He looked down at her from his nose when he saw her, but Sakura was far more bust trying to find his daemon.

Maybe it was an insect? Seemed likely, could also be a shark. He looked like a shark guy. Granted sea base daemon was far more common in mist, but could still be possible. No, he defiantly had a spider, most likely Portia. The spider, that feeds on other spiders. It seemed more fitting for the man who led T&I. So Sakura made a guess and hoped she was right.

“Where is your Portia?” She asked him, when she came close enough, that she could shake his hand. His terrible smile or was it a grin? Proved that she was right.

* * *

Shino and Felix were distracted all morning since meeting up with Sakura the day before. Even his father and older brother had asked him what was on his mind. It became so bad that Kurenai decided to end training early to have a one on one talk with him. Which didn’t really happen since Kiba is nosy and Hinata seemed to agree for once? It ended up being quite good for team bonding if nothing else.

It had been a very enlightening conversation all three offering great points. Kiba had the good point, that he needed to do something before it got worse, and Hinata was right in reminding him, that he shouldn’t just overrule Sakura from making her own decision on the matter. Kurenai told him that there was nothing wrong with asking for help.

It was almost stupid, how he had forgotten that Shikamaru would be more than willing to help. Which led him to where they are now, on the way towards the Nara territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three "pack"-orientated clans
> 
> Uchiha clan:   
It is common in their clan to get a canine daemon. Since they have a really good relationship with the civilian in this story, they come off as more social. They are very protective of Konoha as a whole, but especially their friends and family. Once their's, you will have to murder them to get them to leave you fully alone. There is a reason why no Uchiha has gone rogue.
> 
> Aburame clan:   
Much like the Uchiha clan, is very protective, but thinks more in packs like the Inuzuka. But don't have any "common" daemon like the Uchiha.
> 
> Inuzuka:  
They don't often have canine as a daemon. But get well along with the Uchiha do to their canine daemon.


	5. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Grande_Crosse made a funny(not sure if ) comment on ways to improve my stories, I hope it got better now xD  
Also, since I haven't made Sakura pair up with anyone yet feel free to comment on who she should end up with I will most likely make the most demanded pair cannon in this story.
> 
> I will mostly hint at it for now if different pairings, since Sakura needs some character development before she will care about romance.

“Ah! Little lady is back again I see” Genma said before smiling warmly down at her. He ruffled her soft pink hair seeing her peek up at him from underneath her hair. Ibiki was still watching the kid and really Genma got _why_.

Most people had heard of the civilian girl with her albino lynx were both could already use the water-dragon, a jutsu only mist-nin and the second Hokage should have known. It was the reason that Genma first noticed her. Now when he looked at her he saw a sweet little socially awkward girl who was eager to learn.

“Not the hair, Genma-san,” She said while looking at the stranger. Sakura had guessed what his daemon was by merely _looking_ at him. Most people, even shinobis, make the assumption that Ibiki just doesn’t have one.

The jumping spider moved out from the collar of the jacket, while the real thing was tiny, Ibiki’s spider was the size of a theraphosa blondi 30 cm in total from front to back leg.

Sakura just looked at her and waved, waved like it wasn’t a daemon that left kids with nightmares if they didn’t start crying just on since of her. Hell, even Tobi seemed interested in the spider and nothing was interested that feline. He had tried to impress the grumpy cat, a fucking lot.

“This is Tobi and I’m Sakura, what is your name?” Genma had been deadening their meeting since he had first met the kid himself. Sakura and Ibiki would get along like a house on fire. His only hope now was that the kid’s parents would keep her away from ending up in T&I.

“Ibiki is the name brat and this is Belladonna” Ibiki kindly informed while Belladonna waved back with one of her many legs. Personally, it gave Genma the creeps, Ibiki didn’t do kind acts. His scars moved as he smiled and it sends shivers down his back.

Genma stopped listing when they began to talk about the human body’s spots of weakness. He really hoped her sensei would keep her safe from joining T&I, which sounded disturbingly possible right now.

* * *

_The sound of metal meeting metal red eyes glaring. Stab, stab, avoid, stab, repeat. Breath, blurry faces of friends and family dying left and right. Breath Scent of fire, blood, sweat, and metal._

_ Sore body, dragging dead body back. The smell of the flesh from the bodies burning and hearing people crying. Not enough, never good enough. _  
  
Tobi woke with a set, breathing hard his claws out and ripping in the blanket he laid on. His heart was beating so fast he was surprised it could keep up. He greedily took in as much air as possible getting up on shaky legs stumbling on his first step towards Sakura.

When he made it to her bed, he looked down at her watching her fight with her own nightmare. He knew it was odd for a daemon and host to share memories or dreams but that had always been like that.

Sakura wakes up a seconds after him tears in her eyes. He moved into the bed and curled up with her in hope of comforting her. Some day he would be enough to keep her safe. Later they would get up and face the day ahead of them feeling like they would never be good enough. Neither of them had ever had anyone to stop the dark voices of doubt.

* * *

Ibiki saw Kakashi and Obito both sitting in the lough talking with the other senseis. He mused that they were probably talking about their students’ misgivings. Lip reading was an underrated skill. Obito Uchiha seemed quite desperate about the dysfunctional teamwork in their group.

Until now he had been inclined to wait until she was Chuunin, but if things kept going like this he might just take her in as a Genin. He knew the fourth Hokage was against something like that especially since she seemed younger than 12. The previous Hokage wouldn’t have cared too much about it, but alas he wasn’t in charge anymore.

* * *

Shino saw his father’s surprised face at the early hour. Ever since he graduated he slept longer than ever before since he no longer had to wake up to make a plan or execute a prank. His black swan blinking up at him slowly lifting her head to get a good look at them.

Torune was less discreet dropping his toast mouth still left open. His lioness walked straight into the table’s leg. His beetle echoing his surprise a loud buzzing coming from him.

“Something special happening today?” Shibi asked while watching him closely. Shino gave a hum as an answer before he sat down and began to eat.

“Can I invite Sakura over for dinner soon?” Shino asked while taking his plate away. Shibi nodded in approval and turned to hear about Torune’s mission that he would go on soon.

* * *

Shino sat down before Shikamaru a game of shogi sat between them. He had tracked the lazy genius down extremely early. Neither of them said anything merely watching the Nara move a piece. Sakura had always been the more talkative person in their little group.

Shikamaru was the one to make the plan, Shino having the rescues to execute it, and Sakura got them out of trouble again. If they were caught. Usually, they somehow got the blame put on the Hokage’s son, who was infamous for his pranks.

It might not be the most honorable thing to do, but it was ridiculous fun trolling the adults, shinobi, and civilians alike. It had been them that had painted the rock caving of the Hokages’ faces. Naruto had been in the middle of letting the chickens out of their cages instead.

They were the ones to let color all the Chuunin vests in rainbow colors, painted all the ANBUs’ masks totally black and it was them that had filled the T&I with catnip too.

“Have you gone to watch Sakura’s team?” Shino asked moving his own piece. He knew the Nara would take his word enough to go see, but wouldn’t blindly believe it before he had seen it for himself.

He didn’t take it to heart, his clan was almost just as famous for their protectiveness towards the pack as Uchiha was towards their family. Both Shikamaru and Sakura were a part of his pack and the Nara knew it.

That made him extra sensitive to how their team treated their pack and he was likely to take offense on something most shinobis wouldn’t think twice about.

“You should take the times to visit someday soon” _and then find me _was left unsaid. Shino got up to leave. He stopped when the Shikamaru grabbed his hand and eyes scanning his face, looking for something and let him go when he found it.

* * *

Shikamaru signed scratching his head looking back at Clyda while mumbling troublesome under his breath. Turning around to look back at their game, only for his gaze stopped at a picture of the three of them smiling at the camera.

He walked over to it and touched the frame. The chances of Shino being right was high. Naruto couldn’t stand her, Sasuke began to dislike her when he realized that she didn’t care for him, and both of her senseis already had a sentimental connection with her two teammates. 

The fastest way would be for Sakura to be an apprentice to a Jounin or become Chuunin so she could work with another team instead. The Chuunin exam was 9 months away and right now the chances of some Jounin would take on a newly made Genin with teamwork problems on was laughable.

Getting a new team was complicated as well since graduation happened only once a year. If both he and Shino wanted to change the teams to become teammates with Sakura might be possible if they made enough noise for the Hokage, being clan heirs did have their benefits. It would leave a bad rep for the teams they left behind. The question was if the collapsar damage would be worth it.

He was only brought out of his thoughts when Clyda’s wet nose touched his hand. He blinked down at the curly fur and brown eyes staring back at him.

“What happened?” He turned around so fast he almost stumbled when he heard his father’s voice. He stood by the door leading against the doorframe watching him. His owl, Miko, blinked at him slowly and Shikamaru felt like he had done something wrong.

“Something troublesome” He replied as he looked back at the picture with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. He knew the answer, it had never changed and never would.

Maybe he had spent too much of his childhood around the Aburame clan, too loyal for his own good. Clyda led into his leg offering support.

The answer was_ yes, they would always be worth it no matter what_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mebuki: Silverback gorilla. They don't go looking for a fight, but if they feel threatened they will kill you. Mebuki might not be a shinobi, but she has many connections in all five nations for trade and can basically destroy an economy in one of the hidden villages. 
> 
> Kizashi: Ragdoll cat and Corgi. Both are extremely friendly, charming in a cute clumsy way, and kind. They are easy-going and most people like them.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi had since the very beginning not liked their female student. He had seen her around the village before watching her watching the ANBU. His fang was barred behind the mask. Kenzie had become wary since Tobi had caught her off guard.

She had not cared that it had been training the lynx should have never been able to trap her. Her surprise had been from the look on the felines face. It had not been a babyfaced Genin but a war exponent shinobi. She hadn’t seen the look on his face since then but realized that he was like a wolf in sheep clothes.

The fact that they even knew the water-dragon jutsu much less been able to do it at the same time shocked her. They were unknown and that was dangerous.

Sitting she on the tree branch covered in shade and watched the Lynx. She had seen the Aburame heir come and go since the first day. Sakura-san had seemed more relaxed and content these days.  
They seemed close even the lynx was precipitating in the conversation, so she was just a bit surprised when instead of the Aburame it was the Nara heir that came today.

Like the Aburame he was watching the team his face not giving anything away. His fists clench and daemon not waging her tail anymore. An angry Nara was never a fun Nara to deal with or an easy one for that matter.

She wondered for a second if she should give Kakashi a heads up, but decided aginst it.

* * *

Sakura was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there as Shino had two weeks ago. Instead of catching up he took her aside at once having planed their hardest prank yet. He had somehow gotten his hands on some ink that would turn invisible 6 hours after the ink had dried. The plan was to estrange the Hokage’s regular ink with this one.

It sounded simple, but their first problem was getting him _out_ of his office, to begin with. He needed to go so far away that the ANBU would leave the office open. Then the office would be left without supervision for 10 seconds before some other ANBU not guarding the Hokage would show up.

Sakura was supposed to get the Hokage out of the tower, while Shino would get some bug to carry the ink in, leave some yellow hair, and put the other ink away. _The boys didn’t mention the hair to her, but both felt like getting pretty vengeance on their friend’s behalf_. Shikamaru would be prepared to make a distraction that was loud if they needed more time.

Minato was pleased to see Sakura when she walked through the door. Placing his pen down he waited for her to talk. Sakura was still standing in the door opening looking awfully shy and it was so cute that he just about adopted her on the spot. Whatever she clearly wanted to say was something she didn’t seem to like sharing in the office, here he was her boss, not someone to ask for help.

“I was just about to take go on a walk, do you want to join me,” Minato asked before smiling kindly at her. She beamed back up at him nodding eagerly. His finger twisted waiting to ruffle her hair. Momo had no such restrictions gliding against Tobi’s body for a couple of seconds. She removed herself before Tobi even got a chance to growl at her. 

“I fear that team 7 isn’t really working Hokage-sama” Sakura mumbled defeated looking at the ground. It really tore at his heartstrings. If he didn’t know she had parents he would take her home right then and there.

“I know Tobi and I are hard to get along with, but I try Hokage-sama I really _really try_ but no matter what I do it only seems to make matter _worse_ and I have no idea what to do anymore” Sakura continued when he didn’t say anything. Looking on the verge to cry and Minato quickly kneeled down hands reaching out to hold her shoulders.

He watched her flint almost violently at his touch and Minato almost took his hands back but hesitatingly let them fall on her shoulders. The alarming reaction would have to be put on the back burner for now.

“Oh, Sakura all relationships are meant for all the people involved to contribute to it. Think of it like a flower. It doesn’t just need water or it will drown and die. It needs earth, water, sun, and nurture” Minato said softly. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed in the rest of team 7. He had hoped they would have figured it out without his interfering. Sadly, it had taken his own students to quit a few missions outside the village for them to get alone somewhat.

The next day after sending them off on their mission Minato would realize that his work from the day before was gone. He would find the blond hair. Naruto would be grounded the moment he returned home once more.

But for now, his only thought was it seemed it was time for team 7 to take their first c-ranked mission. Minato hoped that would be enough to get them to work.

“It seems that it is time for me and my husband to leave. Sakura-chan has been alone long enough” Mebuki looked at the Raikag

* * *

A looked at her, despite being from Konoha Mebuki had always been fair in trades never letting the tension or war affect the merchandise prices. She had won the begrudged respect of the elders and loved by the rest of his people.

He could still remember the first time he met her. Not more than a baby-faced teenager with fancy temper. The war had just recently begun and yet she had come alone with only her daemon as a companion. Granted, most wouldn’t attack anyone with a silverback gorilla as daemon civilian or not.

_She hadn’t been scared off by his own cape buffalo despite his size. In the beginning, he hadn’t been overly impressed as she just sat and listen to the elders complain about her. _

_“How do we know that you won’t just go back to your Hokage and use this to win the war?” One of the elders sneered at her. The other mumbled their agreement on that question. Mebuki merely sat there looking at her nails before grazing the elder a short look and snorted at him._

_“The same way that the Hokage know I won’t just offer you a way in.” The blond woman said her smile razor-sharp like they were prey and she, the predator. _

_“My family name carries enough weight to get even Konoha on their knees within 4 months. Once we name a place as unfriendly not even your own vendor would dare to sell their merchandise here” Her smile turned even more sinners if that was possible._

_“And as head of the family, my word is the law. Plus, it isn’t like Konoha would need it. Our shinobis have yet to lose a single war against anyone” She added casually. The elders loudly began to yell at the same time. The word Konoha-dog was thrown in there as well. A wasn’t sure if he should be angered or impressed by her._

_ Being head of the Haruno clan would ensure that she was untouchable, kami even the Daimyōs knows better than to mess with that clan. Now she merely sat back and watched the chaos begin._

_She had been sitting there stone-faced for 10 minutes listening to them yelling before getting up. _

_“Where do you think you are going girl” One of the elders spat out._

_“If you only came to complain and not trade then there was no reason for me to be here. Furthermore, I had come with the civilian’s best interest in mind since the war was costing them twitch as much as your shinobis are paying. But if you believed you can afford it. Then I will just have to take my business elsewhere. But you should do well to remember that it was not the civilians that wanted this war.” She replied in an even voice. After that smash down A had held their next meeting without the elders. He had considered himself lucky that she hadn’t just up and left the day before. _

_He idly wondered what type of person you had to be to love a woman like that._

Mebuki had become known around the world within the first year of leading the clan. A might even go so far as to say he trusted her, that they had become friends over the years. As he stood by the entries to his village to see a couple of personally.

He had been surprised the first time she had shown up with the pinked haired man in tow the first time. A man from mist no less. But looking at them now as Bee rapped his goodbye, he couldn’t see her with anyone else.   
  


* * *

Before Sakura and Tobi began to pack, they visited Genma to inform him of the situation at hand. This had not been the outcome they had expected from yesterday’s talk. Genma looked like he had eaten a lemon before dragging her off to go shopping.

That had been quite the event. Now Sakura had packed and even Tobi had a small backpack and a sword strapped to his side. He seemed quite pleased about it. Sakura had seen him eye the blue armor but they hadn’t had the money to effort that.

Maybe one day they would come back and have some commissioned to them both. But for now, he had gotten a sword and seem mighty pleased about it. Discreetly showing it off without letting people know he was showing off.

“Ready to leave Tobi?” Sakura asked after writing the note in case her parents returned while she was gone. Soon they were heading towards the gates for their first mission outside the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: cape buffalo apparently it kills a lot of people each year, even nicknamed the black death. They are strong and pretty fast and can be short-tempered.  
Anko: Shrike, a small bird that drops its prey on spikes, and then they leave it there.   
Ibiki: Jumping spider, that feeds on other spiders do I need to say more?


End file.
